The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics, and more particular to a semiconductor device.
Semiconductor devices are required to process a large amount of data with a decreased volume. Accordingly, the integration density of a semiconductor diode that constitutes the semiconductor device needs to be increased and the miniaturization of patterns formed in the semiconductor device is required. Also, due to the increases in the miniaturization of patterns, a high structural stability and a low power consumption of a semiconductor device are required.
To form a minute pattern a self-aligned reverse patterning process can be used in a line and space trench etching process. However, when an oxide mask is etched the oxide mask may lean and it may cause a problem during manufacturing processes.